


For Jack

by satiredichotomy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s02e22 Out of Mind, Episode: s03e01 Into the Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-01
Updated: 2001-08-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satiredichotomy/pseuds/satiredichotomy
Summary: Daniel watches Jack being implanted by Hathor's Goa'uld





	For Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Watched Out of Mind and Into the Fire today, and this popped into my mind Written in 5 minutes flat, with only one proof. I haven't sent it to be betaed coz I'm wayyyy too lazy, so all mistakes are mine and mine only. Oh, and please send feedback!

Daniel Jackson watched, his face impassive, as Hathor droned on. Jack was lying down, waiting to have a Goa'uld implanted. He wanted to say something, anything to reassure the man. Yet he knew he couldn't. Any words that he would utter would weaken their position, and would undoubtedly make things worse for Jack. He couldn't risk that.

Daniel focused on Jack's face. His eyes were directed elsewhere, but Daniel didn't mind. It made it all the more easier for them all. That strong face had a look Daniel knew well on it. He wouldn't give in. Not without a fight. The proud lips were sealed tight. The lips that gave forth to a voice that Daniel knew even better. The voice that frequently cried 'dammit, Daniel' and 'for crying out loud'. Now that voice would be tainted by the Goa'uld, always a dual tone to it. But Daniel knew, that if he listened close enough, he would be able to hear Jack's voice in there too, a constant reminder that Jack was always there, on the inside. And Daniel would always be there for him.

Maybe he couldn't say anything, but he'd be there. He wouldn't flinch at the sight of him, or shy away as he'd done with Hathor. No, he'd stay by Jack's side, regardless if it was Jack in charge or some Goa'uld. He wouldn't grant the Goa'uld that victory.

He'd stand there, providing strength for Jack to draw on, which he would need to fight the Goa'uld within him. Daniel would give reassurance, that Jack's friends would never blame him for the things the parasite had done. And most of all, he'd give hope, that the SGC would rescue them before things got even worse and any permanent damage would be done.

Hathor ripped Jack's shirt away and placed the Goa'uld down. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam turn her face away as it made it's way towards Jack's neck. He felt a pang of sympathy, knowing that this was definitely a lot harder on her, considering she had been a host once herself. Although a part of him wanted to follow her example and turn away, he knew he couldn't. He had to stay strong.

As the Goa'uld disappeared into Jack's body, Daniel's gaze never wavered from the face of his friend. Those eyes would open again, and despite whoever it was in control, he knew Jack would be able to see him. And Daniel would be there. For Jack.


End file.
